Alive
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: Artemis Fowl is alive again. But how will he manage his relationships with his family? His friends? Butler? Not to mention a certain elf . . . Rated T just in case, cause I'm more paranoid than our favorite, carrot loving centaur.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl's memory came back to him in a jolt. Blurred images passing in front of his

eyelids. He was euphoric. It greatly reminded him of the first time he had regained his

memory.

"Holly," He said urgently. She looked up at him, startled. "I remember. You, Butler,

everything." For a second, she was happy. But then she remembered as well.

"Why, Artemis? Why did you do it? I could've gone, I could've . . ."

"Died?" Said Artemis drily.

"If that's what needed to be done."

"Holly, it had to be me. I have a human soul. There was just enough magic to keep me

there for as long as I was. If you had gone, there would have been no way to recover you.

And I'd rather I died then know I could have prevented you dying."

"You think you're the only one who feels that way? These past months have been

torture for me. Not knowing whether this would work. Not knowing if I would ever see you

again." Her eyes were overflowing with the tears she had not allowed herself to cry. If she

cried, It would mean she was moving on. Getting over her grief. But she didn't want to. A part

of her had feared that if she let go of Artemis, he really would slip from her reach forever. And

she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't lose him. He knelt down next to her.

"Holly. Did you find my will?" She nodded. "Did you read what I wrote you?" Of course

she had. She had read it so many times that she had it memorized

Holly. Do not be angry with me. I had to take this chance. But, just in case, if this

doesn't work, there is something I need to tell you.

I love you. I have for quite some time now. There was simply no way to tell you. I

regret that now. Perhaps you would have felt the same way. Perhaps we could have had a

future together, however short. But there is no use in dwelling in the past. And perhaps we still

can have a future together. If this works, I may come back to you, Holly. Have faith.

Artemis Fowl II


	2. Tears

"I-of course I read it, Artemis. I remember every word."

"And I meant every word" He told her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Artemis . . . You know it will never work." She said. He hung his head.

"I know."

"And I don't care." She said. He looked up, surprised.

"You don't?"

"No. I love you too, you silly mud boy." She said. And she repeated the words she had said so long ago. "I couldn't live without you." And she leaned up and kissed him, sparks flying around the contact. The spell was not broken until Butler awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Do you two need a room?" Foaly asked. Butler snorted, as he always did before delivering a deadpan line.

"Like that's ever mattered to them." Foaly guffawed, and extended his hand for a high five. Both Artemis and Holly were a shade of red that would have made Julius proud.

"Can we just go inside?" Holly mumbled.

"Yes, let us go." Artemis agreed. Together, the five friends set off toward Fowl Manor, each wondering one thing: What would they tell Artemis's parents?


	3. Reunion

Angeline stood at the top of the grand staircase as her son came in.

"Arty?" She practically whispered.

"Yes, mother. It's me." And Angeline flew down the staircase, her feet lightly skipping every other step. She stopped in front of her son, to touch his face, and then wrapped him in a war, embrace.

"Oh, Arty. I thought you were dead. We all did! "She cried.

"I was. But now I'm back." He told her. The great hall filled with the sound of bells as Angeline broke into peals of near-hysterical laughter. You couldn't really blame her. It sounded very strange, especially coming from Artemis, in such a matter-of-fact voice.

"Where are Father, Juliet, and the twins?" He asked.

"Your father is in the library, I think Juliet is i the garden, and the twins are in Myles's lab. Something about mind reading." Artemis paled.

"Mind reading? They've been in my laboratory!" Without pausing for further conversation, he ran as fast as he could (which, granted, wasn't very fast) towards his little brothers laboratory.

"Wow." Holly said. "I haven't seen hi run that fast since the killer crickets." She then giggled, because there was no way to say that without laughing. Even the corners of butlers mouth raised fractionally. This was the equivalent of a deep belly laugh for him. And soom, they were all laughing. Even Foaly. And a laughing centaur is a sight to see.

Meanwhile, Artemis burst into Myles's and Beckett's lab.

"Kindly remove yourself from this vicinity." Said Myles, without turning. But Beckett turned.

"Artemis!" He cried. Myles sighed.

"Simple-toon. Artemis is gone." He said.

"Myles, don't call your brother a simpleton." Artemis reprimanded. Myles turned in disbelief.

"Artemis!" He cried. When Artemis senior and Juliet came running to see what the commotion was, they found Artemis on the floor, both twins in his lap. Artemis senior joined the hug, and so did Juliet. When Angeline, Holly, and Butler finally maee their way to the lab, they were all forced to join the hug (Foaly had gone back home to Cabbaline) And for that moment, they were all one big happy family.


	4. Proposal

"Holly, would you like to take a quick stroll around the grounds?" Artemis asked. Holly, who was visiting Fowl Manor that weekend, replied

"Sure." Of course, she was more than a little suspicious. This was Artemis Fowl. As much as she loved him, she knew he didn't usually do romantic things. But maybe she was changing him for the better. And so, she followed him out the door. They walked around for a long time before finally sitting down under a willow tree. Much to their surprise, there was a heart carved into the tree. The outline was gold, and so were the letters inside.

AF+HS

Artemis looked at Holly, and she grinned impishly.

"What can I say? Magic. The tree did it." He rolled his eyes at her, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. Finally, Holly punched his shoulder.

"Alright, what are you thinking about, Mud Boy?" She asked. He grinned.

"Well . . ." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee.

"Okay. You know I'm not good at speaking from the heart, but I'm going to try. So here goes. Holly Short, I have loved you for a long time. You saw past the broken boy, who was afraid to feel. You became my best friend, and now my girlfriend. You changed me for the better, and made me the person I am today. And now, I'm asking you to marry me, to become my wife and live beside me forever, because I never want us to be apart again." Holly looked deep into his eyes.

"You know," she mused, "I miss seeing you with one of my eyes. Maybe we can change that once we're married." He grinned dazzlingly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Did you honestly think I'd say no?" She teased him. He leaned down and kissed her. Magic sparked around the contact. The universe was happy. Everything had worked out, and everyone had gotten what they deserved. And the cycle had finally been completed. The world was on the right path again, and so were these two lovers. It had been a difficult path, and there were many more bumps to come, but they could handle them.

Together.


End file.
